Once And For All
by FicklePickleTickle
Summary: What if Edward hadn't killed Victoria in Eclipse?What if she came back after Bella had been turned? What if they decided to duke it out Once and for all..... One-Shot Rated M for language


The sight was beautiful and running through the woods with Jake at my side made it even more delightful. One of the very few times we went out for a run without Ness or Edward. They both decided to stay home. Edward stayed to help Carilsle with an interesting case he'd brought home from the hospital. Rosalie and Alice had gotten a hold of Ness and were probably playing barbie with her. Not that Nessie minded at all, she loved the fashion shows her aunts would conjure up.

We slowed our pace just to take in the dim sunlight, my bare shoulders sparkling softly as the light caressed them.

"So Jake, if I throw a stick will you go fetch it?" I asked teasing him.

He looked up at me with his black eyes and rolled them at me. I laughed at that and before I knew what was happening he pounced on me full force. He caught me off guard, I tumbled to the ground with his weight. I could have easily pushed him off but I knew he would never do anything to hurt me, even if I he was repulsed by my smell. His huge paws on the outside of my arms, his head hoovered above mine. He pulled his lips back and gave a low growl.

Seriously? He's growling at me? You gotta be shitting me.

"Oh no!" I shrieked in mock horror," The big bad wolf is growling at me! Help!"

He growled again, I tried to squirm out from under him. Then he licked the side of my face from my chin to my hair line. When I turned my face to try and get away from enormous tongue he got the other side of my face. He licked me again right down the middle of my face.

_Ohmygod that was gross._ I felt my face churn into a grimace. _Oh this would not go unpunished._

He lept off of me laughing his wolfy laugh. Then he literally started to roll on the floor laughing. He had all four feet kicking up in the air, his tongue hanging out of his mouth touching the ground laughing his tail off. I think he was actually crying he was laughing so hard.

_Can wolves even cry? Shit, this one was. The fucke_r.

I couldn't help but to join him with my own laughter. I had wiped off the drool he left on my face with the hem of my shirt. This was by far the grossest thing Jake had done, apart from the times he's left dead animals on the hood of Roses' car. As grossed out as I was I had to admit it was a pretty good prank.

"I'm sooo getting you back for that one Jake," I said still wiping off the remainder of the slobber left on my face. That sent him back into his wolf hysterics.

He jumped up a couple of inches off the ground yelping, making me give a tiny startled jump of my own. He sat on hind quarters and started to scratch behind his left ear ferociously and whimpering. He started to bite-scratch that-he was gnawing on his ass. He went back to scratch his behind his left ear and then back to gnawing himself and back to scratching left ear only to change to his right ear and back to his butt. He did the complete circle a few more times all while yelping and whimpering.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked seriously concerned. Then it hit me. He had been bitten by something-ticks maybe? I couldn't help but to start my own fit of laughter.

"You- got....."I said in between laughs, "bitten.....by.....ticks! Oh my god, karma at its best"

I did feel a little bad about him since he wouldn't stop yelping and whimpering. I was going to help him scratch when an unfamiliar scent slapped me in the face making me turn my head towards the direction it was coming from. Simultaneously Jake stopped scratching, got up on all fours with his ears pulled back to his skull growling in a very threatening way.

There she was standing not fifty feet from us, her fire red hair cascading down her back and an evil grin on her pale face.

Victoria was back.

Again.

Dammit was this bitch ever going to give up? Obviously not.

At the sight of her I crouched and let out a hiss at the same time Jake growled fiercely.

She came closer closing the gap between us at a graceful yet menacing pace. She still grinned at me. God did I want to wipe that stupid grin off her stupid face.

"I must say, Bella is that anyway to greet an old friend," she purred as she took a step closer to us.

She was pissing me off with every step she took.

"I'm sorry I'm not running up to you hugging and kissing you," I said in a very cold voice. "After all you did send out an army of newborn vampires after me. I hardly think you deserve a spot on my top eight."

She chuckled, looking me up and down.

"The change suited you quite well I must admit," again she smiled at me,"I am terribly sorry about the little incident with the newborns,"she said sarcasm pouring from every word,"I promise you that I came alone this time, seeing as how we're equals now. I'll be able to settle my score with your Edward once and for all."

Speaking of Edward where the hell is he? Wouldn't Alice have seen-No. No she wouldn't have, not with Jake here. Of course Jake would have called one of the pack members. Whenever Jake was out with one of us, a member of the pack always stayed in wolf form back at the Cullen house just in case anything like this ever happened. Immediately I relaxed a bit, but didn't stand from crouch.

Jacob snarled at Victoria as she took a step closer to us, yet again.

"I see you still have your guard dog," she stated glaring at Jacob with her ruby red eyes.

"I think you should leave Victoria. I don't want a fight," I told her deciding that a fight was exactly what I wanted. I too, wanted to finish this once in for all.

She hissed once she saw the Cullens appear at my left while the wolves flanked at Jacob's side. She was outnumbered. She knew it, no way she would fight clean if it actually came down to a fight. I didn't hear Ness' heartbeat so she must have stayed in the house with the other Cullens and another one of the wolves.

"This is hardly fair play," she hissed as she took a step back.

"Fair is for the tourists," Emmett exclaimed, of course he would be here. He was ready for anything that had the tiniest trace of a fight.

"You've never played fair Victoria, why should we?" Edward added quickly,"We're a family we're always there for one another." he obviously answered some unspoken question or thought.

"I only want to settle the score my dear Edward,"she said calmly glaring furiously at me. "What do you say Bella? Just you and I...hmm?"

"No Victoria-"Edward started.

"Let's do this." I interrupted him.

"What?!" the whole family asked in unison. Even the wolves gave their surprised yelps. It almost sounded like we were in an old Scooby Doo episode.

Edward stared at me incredulously, while Jasper and Emmett looked at me with a mixture of excitement and surprise. Alice smiled at me, she obviously knew something I did not. This fact both scared me and relieved me at the same time.

"It's the only way to finish this Edward," my eyes focused on her again, "And this WILL end today."

"Yes it will," she said in an icy tone all while smiling that stupid smile of hers.

"Don't underestimate her," Emmett started,"She'll kick your ass without even blinking."

Victoria glared at him, Emmett laughed at her. She hissed at him. Jasper let out a low but fierce growl. She took diminutive step back. If I knew Jasper, he would be working his bad-Jasper-ju-ju on her right now.

I looked at Edward, the corners of his perfect lips were upturned slightly. I was right.

In a blink of an eye his lips were at my ear whispering so quietly and quickly only I was able to hear it.

"You don't have to do this, let Em and Jazz handle her. Please Love, don't do this."

"I can do this Edward. I still have my newborn strength. I CAN do this," I pleaded. Kicking Victoria's ass was something I desperately wanted to do,"If you're insinuating that I will loose, it won't happen. I know she has far more experience than I, but I've fought with Em for fuck sakes! I CAN do this."

Jake came over and nudged my arm.

"Not you too!" I protested.

"He doesn't want you to risk loosing." Edward interjected, not looking at Jake.

Jake growled at him. Edward was evidently lying. Edward glared and Jake glared back. A silent argument commenced. Jake gave one last growl and Edward sighed looking at me again.

"Jake wants me to tell you that you can kick this bitch's ass. If he sees that you're loosing, not only will he finish the job for you he'll kick your ass too," Edward said in a monotone voice and rolled his eyes at the last part. He turned and looked at him," You happy now?"

Jake pulled his wolfy grin and nodded his head. He sat on his hind legs and scratched his left ear again.

"Stop scratching. It's only going to make it worse." I scolded him, he whimpered but stopped.

While we had our little huddle, the other wolves had done a perimeter search to make sure she was in fact alone. Em, Jaz and Alice were trying their best at freaking her out. By the looks of it, it was working.

_I love my family._

Fear was clearly painted on her face. She kept taking tiny steps back while the taunting continued.

"What? You gonna take off? Don't be such a chicken shit." Em said, his voice filled with mock," 'Stay. Fight like a man.' "

He roared with laughter. Leave it to him to quote Chris Tucker.

"I've seen the end of this you know," Alice joined the taunts, "It doesn't look too good for you," she paused slightly to examine her already perfect cuticles," I was wondering, do you think you could let us know what it feels like to loose your limbs....one....by...one...Before we burn your pieces to ashes of course."

If we still had bodily functions, Victoria would have shat herself at Alice's words. Although I'm pretty sure Alice was just using Victoria's knowledge of her power to make her taunting even more frightening, since her foresight was useless around the pack.

"Bella love, please. Please reconsider this foolishness," Edward begged.

Jake growled at him.

"Listen you stupid dog, I know there's no way Victoria is leaving this place alive," he whispered angrily," I just don't want Bella fighting."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I am going to do this! And you, my dear, are going to stand on the sidelines cheering your kick ass wife on with the rest of the family." I said annoyed and pointed to where they all stood looking at me once again, in surprise.

Edward gave me a thoughtful look. I grabbed the back on his head, pulled him towards me and gave him an open mouth kiss. I pulled back and smirked at him before placing my hand on his chest motioning him to scoot back.

As he walked backwards towards Emmett and Jasper. Emmet made a whipping noise while whipping an invisible whip towards Edward.

"Shut up Em," He said and smacked him on the head," Or I'll tell Rose you want Bella and Victoria to rip each others clothes off."

"Aww C'mon Edward! Don't do THAT! She won't let me play with her dirty pillows if you tell on me" he whined.

Alice smacked him on the head with a slightly disgruntled look on her face.

"Well she won't," He muttered shamelessly.

I turned towards Victoria who had take more than a few steps back. She wanted to run.

I smiled at her, she glared at me. I didn't have to read her mind to know she hated my fucking guts right now.

I started to circle her, she never let her back to me. She began to mimic my actions. Her glare was icy and she hissed at me. I growled and returned the hell freezing stare.

She closed the distance between us, she took a swing at me it seemed like she wanted to slap me rather than punch me. I moved out of her reach onto take a swing of my own. I, very successfully, connected my fist with her jaw. The powerful punch echoed around us making a couple of birds fly away from the safety of their nests. She stumbled back but quickly regained her stand.

"Told you bitch!" Emmett yelled from behind me. The wolves also howled out their approvals of my hit.

This pissed her off even more. She came at me with fury, screeching obscenities at me.

Her bare foot made contact with my midsection hardly causing me to loose my balance. I quickly grabbed her foot, twisted it making her shriek in pain. I swung her around once letting her go with great force into a giant tree about a hundred feet away. The poor tree didn't stand a chance, it cracked at the base and fell into two pieces.

"Timmmbeeerrr!!!" Emmett bellowed.

I was next to her in a matter of seconds. She was struggling to get up, she was pinned underneath one of the colossal pieces of tree. She kicked it off of her sending it flying at me with an incredible force and speed that even I couldn't move fast enough to escape its path.

I felt the bark smack me across the face, making my head snap back. Pieces of bark went everywhere.

The pack was right behind me growling and howling. Whether it was encouragement or mock, I couldn't tell. Jasper and Emmett weren't far behind the pack with their own exclamations.

"Oooohh! Fuck, didn't see that one coming," Jasper said.

"That shit had to sting. Newborn or not," Emmett laughed, "C'mon Bella, make us proud little sister!"

I swear I could hear Edwards' teeth grind and his fists clutch at his side.

_If I get my ass handed to me, I will never hear the end of it_

Victoria picked up a root of the tree smiling at me like she had just won the fucking fight. She made her way towards me in a hear beat. She took a swing at me again. This time I was prepared, I grabbed a hold of the root seconds before it made impact with my face. Victoria's eyes wide with surprise and amusement.

This bitch really thinks I'm going to back down. She has another thing coming to her, like my fucking fist!

_Oh God I'm starting to sound like fucking Emmett_

I extended my arm and put as much force as I could behind the punch. My fist landed right smack in the middle of her face. As proud as I was of that punch, I couldn't let Victoria get another hit on me.

"Stop fucking around Bells!" I heard Alice yell, "Go UFC on her ass!"

The boys laughed at her, hell if I wasn't in the middle of the fight I would be laughing too.

I grabbed a handful of fire red hair pulling her head towards me. I jerked my knee forward making perfect contact with her fucking face over and over and over again.

The unmistakable rush of adrenaline surged through my whole body like fucking electricity. I cherished it. As much I hated violence, I could finally understand why most of the males around me relished it. It was a fucking rush that could compare to very little, if anything at all.

"Told you to go UFC not fucking Tae-Bo! Shit, Bella!" Alice's chastising brought me back from my thoughts. "And try not to rip those jeans. They make your ass look like a fucking piece of art. Right Edward?"

I heard him hiss at her and she giggled.

Victoria took advantage of the minute distraction and punched me in the stomach with all her might. I staggered back slightly.

"She's going to run!" Edward warned.

The pack immediately made a circle around us growling and snarling at her. Victoria tried to get pass them, Embry snapped at her taking a chunk of her thigh in the process. She let out a horrible pain filled screech.

"No where to go Vitoria," Edward stated in a monotone,"You shouldn't start fights you don't intend to finish."

She hissed at him trying to nurse her wound.

"C'mon Victoria! Give us a good show. Try to actually fight. Bella has been kicking your ass left and right," Emmett yawned ,"It's actually not as entertaining as I thought it would be....Maybe you should take off your top"

Good thing Rose isn't around to smack him upside his head, then I heard a slap.

"Ow! Just saying it would be more entertaining that way."

I charged toward Victoria, wrapping my hand around her throat. Lifting her off the ground with one hand. A sardonic smile spread across her face. She began to laugh.

_The bitch is laughing at me!_!

I hissed in response deciding that I should just pop her head off right now instead of playing her fucking game. I remembered what Alice had said.

I placed my free hand on her shoulder returning the same sardonic smile.

A flick of my wrist followed by a loud **POP** and her wails echoed all around us.

I threw her arm towards the wolves. It began to crawl back towards us. Quil wasted no time in ripping it apart.

The adrenaline rush surged through my body again. A devilish smile danced across my face.

I placed both hands on her neck, squeezing harder than I needed to. I might have cracked a few bones. I switched hands. Her feet started to kick violently under her trying to set herself free.

I chuckled at the thought of me finally having the upper hand. No too long ago I had been the one facing death in the face in that dreaded ballet studio. Now here I was, a newborn, getting ready to deliver death myself. A humorless snicker left my lips.

"I guess I really did-"

I didn't let her finish, with another quick flick of my wrist I ripped off the other arm. Once again, I started to giggle. My giggle turned into a whole hearted laugh. A laugh that sounded hollow yet menacing at the same time. A laugh that I did not recognize as my own. Everyone around me fell silent. Her eyes widened in complete surprise.

Setting her feet on the ground, I tilted my head slightly. Giving her one last look over, I placed both hands on the side of her face.

"I hate to disappoint Alice...Goodbye Victoria"

With an abrupt jerk of my hands, her head snapped off her shoulders. Her body stood headless for a second or two before staggering to the side trying to locate its head. The pack was on it within seconds, snarling and shredding it and showing no mercy.

I stepped back holding her head in my hands. Her eyes, still wide open, were terrifying but not like before. This time the terror was being inflicted on her. There was pure shock and pain painted on her bloodless face. They had acknowledged defeat at my hands along with the knowledge that mine was the last face she would ever get to see.

I had caused all that terror and pain. I don't know if I should be proud of myself or ashamed.

"Kill or be Killed," I whispered to no one in particular.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!," Emmett broke the eerie silence," That was the baddest chick fight I have EVER seen! Although, it would have been better if you guys had been topless"

He was at my side in an instant along with the others. I gave him a dirty look, to which he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

The pack had pretty much finished ripping the body apart. Jasper started the fire, a huge smile plastered on his face as he looked at me. I threw the head into the pile.

"Well done Bella," was all he said as he turned his attention back to lighting all of the remnants of the body.

A wave of emotions washed through me. Tranquility mixed with excitement, relief and a strong sense of accomplishment. It was quite the cocktail of emotions, I savored it. At the very edge of the attack was a hint of pride.

I looked at Jasper for a moment longer. It clicked right then. He was proud of me. I looked around me, everyone there (human form anyways) was smiling and seemed genuinely happy that I had came out victorious.

I noticed one person missing in this joyous group, my husband. Leave it to him to ruin this incredibly important moment with his brooding.

I turned around to see him standing there alone, his brows furrowed with the most pensive look on his face.

_Is he happy for me? Is he proud of me like the rest of the family? Or is he appalled?_

I searched his face for any answers, but he gave nothing away. His eyes met mine. His furrowed brow relaxed instantaneously. His beautiful lips turned skywards as he smiled at me flashing his perfect teeth. I couldn't' help but to mirror his action. A huge sigh of relief escaped my lips. He made his way to me with arms wide open.

He kissed me with nothing but raw passion as he lifted me off the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist almost instantly.

"WhooHoo! Eddie-boy and Bella gon' bump uglies right in front of us," Emmett howled.

Not breaking the kiss, I flipped him the bird. Edward smiled into my lips.

"Don't fuck with her Em," Jasper said,"She'll tear yo' shit up."

Edward broke the kiss to look around towards Jasper. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. The look on his face was priceless. He didn't know what the hell had caused such a fuss, followed shortly by comprehension of what he had just said. After a couple of seconds of silence, everyone busted into fits of laughter including Jasper.

"I've been hanging out with Em while he's listening to rap," he explained punching Em on the arm.

"Suuure, blame it on me," he punched back," You know you listen to that shit when I'm not around."

The purple smoke made its way upward, creating a purple haze around us. It was all over. Victoria was gone, finally. I had ended her. She would no longer haunt us. Would she?

"She's gone love," Edward whispered into my ear. "You ended this once in for all. You're so much more stronger than I gave you credit for, and I don't mean physical strength. I love you."

He kissed my lips softly.

"Forever," I murmured against his lips.

"And ever."

"Ugh! You guys are so mushy. Just fuck each other senseless already. Shit, man," Jacob teased as he came out from behind some tree. Half naked, like always.

He trotted over to us, a shit eating grin on his face. I hopped off Edward and turned to my best friend. Jacob wrapped his massive arms around me and spun me around.

"You did it Bells. You killed her. You kick so much ass!" He laughed as he put me down one arm around my shoulder," Em better watch out from now on."

The heaps of what was once Victoria were mostly burned to ashes by now. Emmett had been poking at them to make sure every pieced had burned properly. As soon as Jake mentioned his name, he stood up dropping the stick to the ground.

"Hells yeah!," He said with a look of shear terror on his face," Did you hear how she started to fucking cackle right before snapping her head off?! Thas some scurry shit right thur"

_He really needed to stop listening to rap_.

"I did not cackle!" I defended myself.

"Oh, yes, you fucking did."He winked at me and turned to Jasper," Give me a beat bro."

We all turned out attention to Jasper, who was beat boxing with exceptional talent, Emmett started his impromptu lyrics.

"Ya'll don't want to mess with Bella

Why? Cuz' she's a bad bitch

She'll tear yo' head off and feed it to the wolves

Why? Cuz' she's a bad bitch

Don't fuck with my sis

Why?" he paused looking at Alice and Jacob, who in return looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and said in perfect unison

"Cuz she's a bad bitch"

"That's right muthafuckas!

She's a wha?"

"A bad bitch!" Jake and Alice finished.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"This bad bitch should get home now," I said with a smile on my face, "Everything is gone right?"

The pack nodded their huge heads.

"Good. let's go home," I wrapped my arm around Edwards' waist and headed home.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been weeks since the Victoria incident. Emmett still sings his "Bad Bitch" song around the house. Esme has scolded him about his language around Nessie. Being Em, he argued that Nessie was mentally and emotionally mature enough to know not use those words. Although that reasoning didn't apply to him. Go figure.

"Wanna go for a run, Bells?" Jake asked as he stuffed his face with whatever Esme has just cooked for him.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I said putting my book down.

We really hadn't been on a run by ourselves since Victoria. Mostly because Edward found one way of another to tag along. I didn't mind, usually, but it was just nice to hang out alone with Jacob from time to time.

"Cool. Meet you outside," He said eagerly as he trotted towards the back door leaving a trail of clothes behind.

I glided to the garage to get the contraption Rose had helped me create. I smiled as I stepped through the back door.

Sure enough, Jake was already in wolf form sitting on his hind legs waiting for me. I was at his side within seconds.

"Hold still OK?" I wrapped my arms around his neck,"This should keep the ticks off you this time."

I couldn't help but to laugh as I stepped back to inspect my payback.

Wrapped around Jake's neck was a bright red flea collar. In reality it was quite a few regular size collars sown together. Rosalie had helped me put it together and just because she felt like it (and well I really wanted to get back at him) she "bedazzled" it with black rhinestones that spelled out Fido

"To match the bowl," she had said.

Leah and Seth had just gotten back from patrol, just in time to see Jake sport his collar. Then, to further mortify Jake, the rest of the Cullens showed up, either coming back from a hunt or just coming outside because of all the noise. As soon as they laid eyes on Jake's collar they bent over laughing.

"Payback, Jakey-boy," I smirked.

He glared at me and pulled back his lips letting a low growl escape.

"Why, you may ask..." I trailed off.

"Cuz she's a bad bitch!" Emmett, Jasper and Alice sing songed.


End file.
